The Real We Bare Bears
Okay,so everyone knows about We Bare Bears, right? It's a show from 2015 about three brother bears who try to fit in with actual humans. And if you know me, then you should know that I'm not really a "fan" of We Bare Bears. I USED to be. But not anymore. And no, It's not really because I "grew out of it", (well, I kind of did, but listen). I just experienced something about the show that was legitimately scary that I've never wanted to talk about since. Let's just say that between the makings of Season 2 and Season 3. Daniel just...wasn't himself. He began to animate in a totally different style and used a totally different voice actor. I had received a VHS from my cousin for my birthday, It was dirty and scrapped. I tried playing the tape on my bedroom TV a few times, but all I got was static and then a black screen, and that was it. I tried using the living room TV this time,and It worked. It had the static, but instead of cutting to black, It cut to The We Bare Bears Intro,but the lady who usually sung the theme song had a low, raspy voice like she had a cold or something. Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear didn't sound any better. Grizz talked in a raspy, monotone voice, like when my grandpa talks when he's sick. Panda talked in a, "trying not to cry" voice, like his true love was about to die or something. Ice Bear talked the way Grizz does, but with a lower tone. Everyone else sounded okay, I guess. The episode then cuts to Panda sleeping, Then the screen just fades to white, then It fades back, now showing Panda at the movies, utterly confirming that Panda is "dreaming" right now. Panda was watching a random movie, when all of a sudden he gets up from his seat and walks out of the theater before the movie even ended. Panda doesn't even talk to anyone as he walks outside. He just blankly stares at the floor. Then he says,"Where's my car?" Then the camera pans to a parking spot that shows Grizz and Ice Bear,out of breath. They looked like they were gonna die of heatstroke,Panda runs and climbs on top of Grizz and screams, "GO FORWARD!!!" Ice Bear started trudging down the street with Grizz and Panda on top of him. They then stop at somewhere that Isn't even their cave. It was a bridge, Panda put Grizz on top of him, Panda and Grizz jumped off the bridge, Ice Bear jumped and clang onto Panda's tail. Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear were litteraly shrieking in absolute terror as they fell to the water. As soon as they hit the water, Panda wakes up. Panda gets out of his bed and starts walking to the kitchen, I looked at his alarm clock. 2:37 A.M. Panda walked and sat down at the table. His eyes were wide open, he didn't make a peep. Hell, he didn't even breathe! I was starting to get scared at this point. Then Panda stands up, walks out of the cave,climbs on top of the cave and then he just falls. Once he hit the grass,he just stared at the dark sky for a while. His face looked dramatically scary. He had this devilish grin that grew wider and wider every time he wandered somewhere else. Once he got into the forest,his smile was as wide as a chimney. Panda grabbed a shovel off the ground,He dug a hole in the ground,he threw the shovel across the woods and covered the hole with dirt. And I was like,"Why would he bury himself?!!? This isn't right!!" Then a creature popped up and screamed super loud, To be honest, I almost crapped myself. Then it disappeared. Grizz and Ice Bear woke up,They then realized that Panda was missing from his bedroom that morning. They looked everywhere, no luck, they didn't even notice the little hole that Panda had buried himself in. Then text appeared that said, "And to this day,Panda has remained missing and has never been found...the sad thing is, Panda is dead now...and his brothers don't even know..." Then the screen said "R.I.P. Panda" But then that creature came out and screamed again. I was 67% close to crapping myself. I turned the TV off,and went to the bathroom. Category:No trollpastas allowed Category:Holy Shit Category:Pastas that dont even make sense Category:Oh my god Category:Wow nice picture stolen from the internet Category:Potato Category:Do you ever add a category so you can easily find something and not have to dig around? I know I do. Category:Jumpscares Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:��️ Category:Ha! Look at me. I will do and will succeed. If I don't, I don't care. I'll pull down your underwear. Category:We are young! Life is fun! We gotta make the most of it, make the most of it! Category:Look for the Gummy Bear album in stores on November 13th Category:Mama had a chicken, Mama had a cow, Dad was proud, He didn't care how! Category:Long ago in a distant land, I, Aku, the shape-shifting Master of Darkness, unleashed an unspeakable evil! But a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword stepped forth to oppose me. Category:Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the future that is Aku! Category:Number 15: Burger King Foot Lettuce The last thing you'd want in your Burger King burger is someone's foot fungus. But as it turns out, that might be what you get. Category:Look for the Gummy Bear Album In Stores On November 13th Category:CHEESY BOI IS PURE Category:RAYMAN IS PURE Category:SANS IS PURE Category:MY NON EXISTANT SOUL IS PURE